Phantomhive's Lioness
by Countess Kuran
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian saves a young girl, who happens to be the Cat of the Zodiac, and invites her to stay with them at the Manor. BB/FB. Ratings may change later. R&R please!


Phantomhive's Lioness

Theme/ Crossovers between Black Butler and Fruits Basket.

Disclaimer/ I don't own Black Butler or Fruits Basket(sadly), I am simply using them for creative purposes. But I do own the Original Characters that did not appear in the manga or anime.

A/N/ This is set before Season 1 ended, so all the supporting characters that died in Season 1 are still alive in this one.

* * *

Chapter 1 Public Flogging

Sebastian opened the door of a small diner in Argyll, allowing his master to enter first before following behind him – his ears filled with the noise of people chattering in the background. "Master." He said lowly as he pulled out a chair for his young lord. "What would you like?"

"I am rather pickish." Ciel replied simply, trusting Sebastian to know what he wanted.

Sebastian placed one hand on his torso and bowed respectfully to his master before leaving for the counter. "May I have some tea, and some liver pate for my master please." He ordered to the young woman behind the counter - his voice rather flirtatious. She had a short blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes but Sebastian wasn't the least bit interested.

The young woman blushed twenty shades of red and nodded. "R-Right Sir." She scurried to the back room to prepare his order when a different young girl emerged from the same room. She had a long orange hair, and deep mysterious green eyes that could swallow someone into an abyss. Her clothes were ripped, and almost as good as a rag.

Sebastian's eyes simply followed her while she sweep the wooden floor of the diner. The shape of her eyes seemed to have a hint of Asian descent but the orange hair and green eyes told him otherwise.

When the girl with blonde hair emerged from the back room carrying a plate of liver pate, with water biscuits while her other hand held a tea pot she deliberately tripped over the floor brush hoping the beautiful male that is Sebastian would catch her, but instead landed on her face.

Sebastian was quick to catch the plate, and the tea pot before it landed on the girl.

"I'm sorry Miss..." The girl with orange hair said pleadingly, as if she was afraid of the next event that was about to come for her.

The blonde groaned irritatedly as Sebastian helped her up. "You useless wench! I don't know why I took you in, nothing good ever comes for me since you came!" She spat at the poor girl with so much venom it made her flinch.

Ciel watched with an unimpressed expression. He was fully aware of what happened and was deeply disgusted. He stood up and walked over to the little group by the counter. "With all do respect madam, that was clearly your fault." Ciel pointed out, causing the girl to growl at him, which only brought a smirk to his face. "You deliberately tripped yourself hoping he would catch you in his arms, and you can both live happily ever after." He added sarcastically.

The blonde girl wasn't about to back down now, she would never let a young boy bested her. She slapped the girl with the orange hair so hard, she fell on her knees. "You dirty whore!" She screamed, making the other customers look at her...there was a moment of silence. "Hand me the whip!" That's when they all cheered.

"Sebastian?" Ciel looked up at his butler who had his head hang down, shaking his head.

"Now you've only made it worst my lord."

Ciel sweat dropped, even he had the ability to admit his mistakes.

A couple of men dragged the young girl to the centre of the room by her orange hair, both Ciel and Sebastian could see the girl wince in pain but made no resistance.

Bardroy, Finny, and Mey-ren burst inside the diner but they were completely unnoticed by the customers who were cheering too loudly to even hear anyone else but themselves. They searched the room for their master, who they found in the middle of the room with his back on them. They all ran to him. "Master, what's goi-" Mey-ren couldn't even finish her sentence when she saw the dreadful sight before them.

A young girl was being publicly flogged. She was on her knees, her head down and her back was bare. Her rag of a dress was only covering her front. "Sebastian, shouldn't we do anything?" Finny asked, the sadness in his voice was very much evident. He knew how it felt having people do something to you that was against your will, but you had no power to resist it.

Sebastian let out a exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry Finny, but the young master has not given me orders."

Ciel was in a trance, the only thing he could see was himself when he was kidnapped, that fateful night...if it wasn't for Sebastian his fate would have been unknown. He was woken up by Finny who has been shaking his body, shouting something that was a blur to him at first.

"Master, please save her!"

"Sebastian." Ciel muttered, and with that Sebastian took a step inside the circle that the crowd made.

"That is enough now." He said with a cold smirk that made everyone shudder in fear, excluding Ciel.

The woman who had been doing the flogging let out an atrocious laugh. "Look darling, she is my slave. I can do what I want with her."

The female slave looked up at Sebastian. Her face remained composed and collected. No tears, no lips biting, nothing. She was able to endure all those beating. For a human, that impressed him. He wondered whether that was strength or, she has just simply given up.

The blonde motioned to hit the young girl with the whip again when Sebastian caught it with ease. "I said enough."

The men that had dragged the girl in the centre of the room attacked Sebastian, but he avoided them expertly, however when it was his turn to attack – a butter knife plunged through their hearts.

"W-W-What are you?" The girl stammered as she dropped the whip on the floor.

"Well madam, I am simply one _hell _ of a butler." With that, Sebastian aimed a butter knife on her forehead. He turned to his master, and bowed to him. "Task complete my lord."

Mey-ren rushed to the girl on the floor. "Sebastian, s-she's...naked." She said with a tint of pink on her cheeks, unlike Bardroy and Finny who abruptly turned their back and their crimson heads.

Sebastian slip of his tail coat and placed it over the girl. He actioned to lift her in his arms when she suddenly pushed him away. "N-No...please, you don't have to blemish your fingers by holding a filth. You've already done so much."

Her words shocked everyone, including Sebastian. That strength he saw earlier...it was no strength. For someone to call themselves 'filth' has truly given up.

"Nonsense." He replied with a dark smile. "You are not strong enough to walk, how will you be able to repay my master who saved your life?"

The girl looked at him, knowing he made a good point. "I-I'll be able to walk." She insisted as she helped herself up, fighting the urge to let out a wince, or any signs of her pain. She held tightly to his tailcoat as she carefully walked to the door, to her dismay her legs gave up on her. She closed her eyes as if bracing the cold hard floor to meet her face.

To her surprised, she landed on something soft but strong surface. She carefully opened her eyes and saw Sebastian under her, but before she could say anything..._POOF _she turned into her true form; that is an orange cat with green eyes.

Everyone watched her in awe.


End file.
